


Crush

by IsisKitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel and the hunter was so dense it took the ‘man with the demon blood’ to notice what was going on.<br/>Original author's note:  my sister dared me to write smoopy-ish Dean/Castiel. We had this really random txt RP over Sam trying to explain to Castiel what a “crush” was and why Dean was crushing on him. I’ve had this sitting on my comp for a long time and haven’t been able to push it towards the pairing just the explanation so I’m going to leave this as it is and see if later maybe I can turn it into a series or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LiveJournal (Same handle), thought I'd share it here.

Sam snickered, hidden behind his computer screen as he watched the two other occupants in the small motel room. Dean was sitting on his bed, sawed off in hand cleaning it while Castiel was ever watchful of the hunter’s actions. “Dean,” Dean’s only visible response to Castiel’s voice was a sudden flinch before he rolled his eyes and turned toward the angel. “Would you teach me how to clean your gun?”

Dean blinked at the man, brows rising up before they lowered and he shook his head. “Sure, the other one is on the table,” Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look his brother had when the angel turned to retrieve the gun. “Just slide the clip out and pull back the slide to make sure it isn’t loaded.”

Sam was completely surprise that Dean was letting Castiel handle the handgun that was almost always either tucked under his arm or in his waistband. “I have never handled this type of firearm. I have only used the shotgun.”

Dean was surprisingly patient as he reached to show Castiel where to find the magazine release and made sure to show where the safety was, instinctively flicking it off and back on to make sure the well used gun was in fact safe to handle. “Yer pissin’ me off leering over me like that, sit down so I don’t have to reach,” Sam’s brows tried to hide amongst his shaggy hair when Dean gripped Castiel’s coat to pull the man to sit beside him. Castiel seemed to understand the importance of the act because he blinked and tilted his head at Dean, even though the hunter was head down working on showing him how to put together the pipes and cloth to clean out the barrel of unfired gunpowder and random metal particles that were scrapped off the rounds as they went through. Dean handed over the cleaner to Castiel once he was done with it, moving on to dismantle the rest of the gun to make sure the trigger was still tight and hammers were in perfect working order. Castiel’s lip twitched softly, Sam could have sworn it was a smile trying to show, before he shifted nearly a foot away from the busy hunter to start mimicking the act he’d seen Dean do with the shotgun.

Sam couldn’t help but sneak a picture with his phone when they both weren’t looking.

\---

Dean was lying back on the hood of the Impala, just staring up at the sky. He sighed, still pissed about what he and Sam had argued about. That asshole Loki, Gabriel, whatever his name was had kept trying to butt in. All the smirking trickster had accomplished was getting hit, Dean’s hand still hurt from the impact of the punch. “Sam said you would be out here somewhere,” green eyes rolled at the all too familiar voice of the angel now standing beside him. “He also said you have not eaten today. You should take better care of yourself,” Dean blinked at the white bag held out to him, the scent of cooked meat, cheese and various condiments hit his nose.

“Cheeseburgers?” Dean couldn’t help but smile sarcastically adding, “Don’t tell me I’m gonna have to fight you for them.”

Castiel blinked at him, “I am no longer affected by that hunger. They are for you.”

“All for me huh?” Dean took a glance inside the large bag, reaching to shift around the wrapped food. “Uh… Cas, just so you know. Four is more than enough for two people… How many did you get?”

“A dozen.” Dean gaped at him, “The only time I felt hunger I kept wanting more, so I wanted to be sure I had enough for you.”

Dean sighed at the large bag and had to smile, “Well, since I can’t eat all these by myself, do you want to help?” Castiel blinked at the wrapped burger handed toward him before taking it. “Yeah, yeah, ‘I don’t require sustenance,’ just humor me.” Dean blinked when he thought he saw a smile attempting to spread across the angel’s face as he unwrapped the offering, when he suddenly took a large bite he shrugged it off as just the way the action shifted his features. “Any good?”

“They seem better than when I was under Famine’s hunger,” now that he wasn’t compulsively shoving them down his throat he could actually taste all the different flavors.

“They still make you happy?” Dean chuckled at the thoughtful look on Castiel’s face as he eyed the bitten portion of the burger.

“I think I like cheeseburgers,” he said before taking another, smaller, bite.

Dean laughed, making Castiel blinked at him with a bit of ketchup trying to escape down his chin. “Hold still,” Dean found a napkin amongst the greasy burgers and reached out to run it over the smear until it was gone. “Alright, back to your regularly scheduled program.”

“Huh?”

Dean shook his head, “Sorry, Gabe brought up some bad memories. I mean go back to eating.”

“Oh,” Castiel found himself fussing with the wrapper, pulling it back from the bun so he could take another bite. “You are not eating,” he said once he noticed Dean watching him.

“I’m not, am I?” Dean shook his head, trying to dispel the wonderment of watching the angel eating, and grabbed randomly at the bag to start chowing down on his own burger. “Cas,” the angel tilted his puppy dog eyes in Dean’s direction, his mouth too full to vocally answer. “Yer not suppose to eat it in one bite,” was chuckled while Castiel just blinked at him in question. “Thanks for this… I kinda needed it.”

“Needed cheeseburgers?” Castiel was finally able to speak.

Dean laughed for real at that, “Yeah Cas, I needed cheeseburgers.”

Castiel knew that tone meant Dean was being sarcastic but something told him not to call him on it. “You are welcome to as many as you need,” he said, causing Dean to blink at him before the hunter’s eyes darted away toward the ground.

“We should get back… Maybe Sammy can help with the rest of these,” Dean grabbed up the bag, blinking when Castiel’s eyes watched it before handing the angel another burger. “Didn’t say ya couldn’t have any more.”

“Thank you,” Castiel’s mouth was drawn up a little. Dean raised a brow at the potential smile before getting into the Impala.

\---

Castiel was sitting on the bed in the next motel, he learned quick that his standing or pacing around the room caused both hunters some sort of primal discomfort. It had only taken a few times of Dean shouting, “Sit the fuck down!” for him to start sitting rather than standing when silent.

At the moment it was just him and Sam in the room. Dean had offered to run out for food since they hadn’t been able to get a room with a kitchenette. “Has Dean been feeling well?”

Sam blinked away from the paper he was reading, looking for a hunt while they were in a lull, before smirking at the questioning angel. “He seems fine, why do you ask?”

“He has been acting… oddly around me. Dean is a very dominate type of person but he will not look me in the eyes when I am speaking to him lately.”

Sam couldn’t stop a snort, Castiel blinked at him in question. “Cas… You have puppy dog eyes. Expression Cas. It means when someone looks at you they can’t say no to whatever you ask.”

“Dean has said no on multiple occasions,” was Castiel’s response.

“Yeah well… not when you give him that look. Wait, does he kinda shift when you’re talking to him and he doesn’t want to look at you? Maybe try to change the subject or walk away?”

Castiel blinked, “Yes. That is what he did when I brought him food the other day.”

Sam snorted, trying not to laugh at the confused angel. “He’s alright… He’s just crushing is all. He’ll get over it eventually.”

“Crushing? Crushing what?”

“It’s not a what it’s a who…” Sam was trying not to laugh at that confused look the angel had as he looked back and forward as if trying to figure out either the words or what to ask next.

“Then ‘who’ is Dean crushing?”

Sam couldn’t help the smile showing, threatening to get even bigger. “I’d say he’s crushing on you, Cas.”

Castiel blinked, his head shifting back in surprise, “Dean is not crushing me… He is not even within distance to reach me.”

“Cas. Crushing or a crush is a term meaning he likes you.”

“So crush is another way of saying friend?” Castiel blinked at the sound of Sam’s hand connecting with his forehead. “Why did you hit yourself?”

“No, crush means you like someone as more than just a friend but you’re usually too afraid to admit it or act on it.”

“Dean likes me as more than a friend. He is one not to show emotions other than anger, so it is understandable that he would not show it. Does he see me as family then? I know humans can become close with those around them and acknowledge them as if they were relatives.”

“Cas… It’s more than that,” Sam was too busy rubbing his forehead to see the look on Castiel’s face. “It means he’s attracted to you.”

“Attracted? Then why would they call it a ‘crush’?”

Sam really wanted to slam his head down on the table, no wonder Dean always came back frustrated as hell when he’d been talking with the angel. “Because… When you have a crush it kinda feels like something is crushing your heart. Whenever you see them or talk to them it’s like just them being close causes your chest to constrict.”

“Then why would you have a crush if it causes you pain?” Castiel was still confused to a point, not on what a crush was but why someone would have one on him.

“Human emotions Cas; there isn’t anything you can really do about it except wait for it to go away or act on it and see if they like you back.”

“How long does a crush last?” Castiel caught the sound of the Impala’s rumbling engine just before Sam did.

Sam couldn’t really answer that, he shrugged, “No one really knows.”

“Damn, I hate small towns!” Dean was already ranting as he shoved the door open and threw the sack of food down in front of Sam. “All they was open was the shittiest looking taco place. It’s your own damn fault if you eat it,” Dean was already heading for the bathroom, throwing the door shut behind him.

Sam took one look toward the closed door and then at the half open bag, nudging it before snorting at the smell. “Great… now what are we supposed to eat?” The bag slid across the table with a shove and fell into the trash bin.

“Throw it away outside Sam!” was yelled from the still closed door.

“Yeah yeah… just make sure you leave the fan running when you’re done.” Sam was too busy trying to think of a solution to see Castiel smile and disappear.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked once Dean finally left the bathroom.

“Yeah, bad burrito…” Dean grumbled.

“Are you alright to eat?” Castiel was holding a familiar white bag.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, “You went after burgers, again? And I could eat, just not that shit,” he threw a look toward the motel room door to indicate the food Sam had pitched.

“Hey, when did you get those?”

“You were distracted,” Castiel responded, not even looking in Sam’s direction. The younger Winchester smirked when he realized Castiel was almost smiling while Dean grabbed a burger and started eating it as quickly as he could.

“Cas, yer a godsend,” was mumbled over a mouthful of food.

“Yes I am.” Dean laughed at the complete lack of ego behind that line and continued chowing down.


End file.
